On the Joys of Ballet
by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: One-shot I wrote around Christmas 2017 of Lily, Marlene, and the Marauders going to see the Nutcracker. Partly inspired by Dawson's Creek, as usual :-)


_December 1976_

"I can't believe you agreed to do this," Lily Evans said to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The boys were standing in front of King's Cross Station, dressed perfectly in Muggle clothing. Remus was rubbing his leather-gloved hands together against the cold, while Sirius tugged Remus' scarf tighter around his neck in a motherly sort of way. Lily smiled at the comfortable scene, then continued, "When I told Marlene I wanted her to experience a Muggle ballet, I didn't expect anyone else from school would be interested."

"Don't be silly, I love the ballet," Sirius said, turning to Lily and grinning. "This one, on the other hand…" He hooked a thumb at Remus and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I've seen _The Nutcracker_ before, and don't really care to see it again," Remus said, as he stepped to the front of the taxi queue. "But somehow, it's always me that gets roped into experiencing Muggle culture with Sirius."

"Yes, 'somehow,'" Lily teased, nudging him with her elbow. Remus blushed.

"Anyway," he added, very intentionally ignoring her insinuation, "James and Pete are going to join us, so I guess the burden isn't mine to bear alone, this time. I hope you don't mind."

Lily's smile turned into a scowl. "And if I do?"

Remus chuckled and nudged her just as she'd done to him a moment before. "You'll get over it, because they'll be joining us anyway."

"Fine." Lily sighed, but more out of habit than genuine annoyance. A taxicab pulled up to the queue, and the four teenagers climbed inside. "Let's get moving, we're going to be late."

Inside the taxi, Marlene glanced at Sirius and Remus and shook her head. "I can't believe you convinced _James_ to come to the ballet! Does he know no one will be throwing anything, or trying to knock anyone else from a broomstick—"

"At least, not unless something's gone horribly wrong," Remus interjected drily.

Marlene laughed. "I just can't imagine he'll enjoy this! But it's actually quite cute," she said, smirking. "The four of you can't bear to be apart for even a few hours, can you?"

"We can _bear_ it, we just choose not to," Sirius said smugly.

"It's a wonder any of you ever manages to have a relationship, as much time as you spend with each other," she added.

Now it was Sirius' turn to laugh. "It is, isn't it? But we manage." He casually threw an arm around Remus' shoulder, and Remus blushed again. Marlene didn't notice, but Lily glanced over her shoulder at him and grinned.

Their taxi pulled up in front of the theater, and the foursome piled out of the car. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were standing outside. Peter waved excitedly as they approached, but James looked at them with narrowed eyes. "It's about time you lot arrived, it's bloody cold out," he said by way of greeting.

"You've got your own tickets, you didn't have to wait out here for us," Remus pointed out.

"But it was lovely of you to do so," Marlene said, her tone sugary-sweet. She glanced at Lily, and the redhead rolled her eyes. Somehow, over the course of the past year, Marlene had become firmly Team James, much to Lily's annoyance. True, he'd been less of a prat this Term than last, and, to Lily's knowledge, he hadn't hexed anyone lately except a couple of Slytherins who _truly_ deserved it. But he was always mussing his hair, and _watching_ her, and Lily couldn't get over the feeling that he and Sirius were often having a joke at her expense, even though Sirius swore that wasn't the case.

"Thank you, Marlene," James said pointedly, giving Remus a gentle shove. "Glad someone appreciates my efforts."

"Come on, let's get inside," Lily said, ignoring both James and Marlene.

The teenagers trooped into the theater and handed their tickets to an elderly usher, then shuffled down the aisle to their seats. Lily and Marlene reached their row first and made their way to the center, followed by Remus and Sirius. James sat on the other side of Sirius, and Peter next to him in the aisle seat.

"What's this show about, anyway?" Lily heard James ask his friends.

"It isn't a _show_ , it's a ballet," Sirius corrected. "And this one's supposed to be lovely. Moony says it's for children, but—"

"So it should be perfect for you," Remus interrupted, just as the house lights dimmed.

"Shh! It's starting," Lily whispered loudly, and they all fell quiet as the curtain rose.

The production was beautiful, and Lily quickly got lost in the familiar story. She and Marlene beamed and cooed as if their own children were on stage during the Christmas party, gasped obligingly at the appearance of the Mouse King, and stared, entranced, throughout the final number of the first act, the gorgeous Waltz of the Snowflakes. Lily squeezed Marlene's arm in delight, and they clapped so hard their hands hurt as the curtains drew closed.

"This is brilliant!" Sirius declared as the lights went up, signaling intermission. "You almost forget it's not magic!"

"I don't know how they move like that," Peter agreed, shaking his head. Then he frowned. "Cruel what they did to that mouse, though."

" _You_ would think so," Remus said, raising an eyebrow and earning a confused look from Lily and Marlene and a laugh from Sirius and James. "What do you think, Prongs?"

James shrugged. "I think I need some sweets if I'm going to stay awake through this," he announced, standing up.

"I could use a treat as well," Marlene said. She nudged Lily. "Lils, will you get me something? I'm going to run to the loo."

"All right," Lily said reluctantly. She made her way past Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and followed James to the concessions counter.

"I don't understand why you lot enjoy this so much," James grumbled as they walked. "How're you even supposed to tell what's happening?"

"Follow along in the program," Lily said. "In fact, there's a synopsis in the back, if you want—"

"Shouldn't you be able to just watch a show and tell what's going on? Seems silly I should have to read it first." He reached the front of the queue and ordered sweets for himself, then gestured at Lily. "What do you want?"

"Oh!" The abrupt change in subject caught Lily off-guard. "Um, licorice drops for Marley, and I'll have a chocolate bar." Lily fished in her coin purse for money, but James waved it away. "Oh, you don't have to do that," Lily said quickly.

"Nonsense, I'm glad to do it, if you'll just help me sort this…" James held out his wallet to Lily, and she grinned. There was something so endearing about wizards' confusion with Muggle money. Lily nodded reassuringly at the young man working the concessions stand, who looked absolutely perplexed, and pulled out the correct Muggle notes to pay for the treats.

"Well, thank you," she said to James, handing his wallet back to him. There was a hint of surprise in her voice, as much at the warmth she was feeling towards him as at his offer to pay for their snacks. "That was very kind of you." She hesitated for a moment, then turned to walk back into the theater.

But Lily's apparent surprise at his kindness made James bristle. "Right, well." He snorted. "Anything to make the second act go along faster, and then we can get out of here."

At that, Lily whirled back to face him and put her hands on her hips. "You're a _child_ , you know that? Marlene was right." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm _so sorry_ the Nutcracker isn't as thrilling as a Quidditch match, but if you're not even going to try to enjoy it, **then why did you come here, Potter**?"

With a frustrated growl, James threw up his hands. **"You know, for a bright girl, you can be really daft sometimes. Why do you think I came here?"** Lily shrugged and raised her eyebrows in question, and James gestured wildly in her direction. **"I came here to be with you! It's as simple as that. I mean, when you like somebody, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you."** His flailing hands dropped to his sides, and he sighed. **"Or don't, as the case may be."**

"Me?" Lily said, startled. "I—oh." She bit her lip.

"Yes, you," James said, irritably. "Don't act so surprised. What, you thought I spent the past year asking you out on a lark?"

"I just—well, yes, I sort of _did_ ," Lily said. She sounded flustered, but her tone quickly turned accusatory. "And why wouldn't I? You take the mickey out of everyone else!"

James looked for a moment like he wanted to argue, but instead he just shrugged. "Maybe. But I take no pleasure in being rejected, Evans. Do you think I'd constantly pursue anyone else who treats me as poorly as you do?"

Lily glared at him. "I don't treat you poorly!" James folded his arms across his chest and said nothing. "Well, if I do, it's only because I thought you were mocking me this whole time! I guess I never thought …" Her voice trailed off.

"Right." James snorted again and rolled his eyes. "Maybe you're not as bright as I thought." This time it was he who turned and began to walk back into the theater ahead of her.

"Oh, _that's_ mature!" Lily cried, storming after him. "Insults are _surely_ the way to win my affection! No _wonder_ I haven't fallen at your feet, with overtures like that!"

Without turning around, James muttered, "Let me salvage what I can of my pride, Evans, all right?"

"Argh! I just—" Lily let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine."

Truth was, Lily hadn't expected such candor from James. Sure – he had asked her out several times during their fifth year, but he'd also been just as likely to call her a swot in Potions class or charm her school texts to recite dirty limericks as to speak to her directly. They'd even gotten into a (very minor) duel once, two years ago, which ended with Lily's fingernails growing at an alarming rate and James on the floor, felled by a perfectly executed jelly-legs jinx. Given the circumstances, she thought, he really couldn't blame her for not taking him seriously.

But it seemed he _had_ changed in these past few months, since they'd started their sixth year. And, she realized, just as she'd slowly determined that Sirius wasn't terrible – and was actually a lot of fun, when he wasn't picking on other students – she had recently started to think the same may be true of James. In fact, she was becoming _used_ to his presence, to the comfort of this little group of six that spent so much time together at – and now outside of – Hogwarts. Despite her protestations to Marlene and Remus, Lily had to acknowledge to herself that she was actually glad James had accompanied them on this Muggle excursion.

 _Am I friends with James Potter?_ Lily wondered, as they re-entered the theater in silence. The thought made her freeze in her tracks for a moment, and she was glad Potter was in front of her now, or he would've crashed right into her. She resumed walking, a hundred thoughts and emotions churning in her mind. She still didn't think she wanted to date him, but she realized he had slowly become an integral part of her life at Hogwarts. The thought was strange.

While Lily tried to reconcile these newly discovered feelings, James stomped down the aisle ahead of her, possibly embarrassed to have laid himself so bare in front of her only to receive so little response. As they approached their row, Lily's mind still buzzing, she looked at her empty space next to Marlene, and then at Peter seated on the aisle, next to where James would sit. Without giving herself a chance to overthink it, Lily grabbed James' arm before he could take his seat. "Oi, Sirius," she called, waving to get his attention, "can you shove over?"

"Didn't I ask you to leave me with my pride?" James whispered, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want your pity, Evans."

(This was actually a lie; James wanted whatever attention Lily was willing to give him).

Lily ignored him. Marlene grinned at Lily and raised her eyebrows gleefully, but Lily ignored her, too. Sirius shot her a curious look, but shrugged and prepared to do as she asked. "Sure thing, Lilykins," he called, as he shifted over one seat towards Marlene. "Here?" Lily nodded her thanks. Like Marlene, Remus grinned knowingly, but he and Peter followed Sirius' lead, leaving two empty seats on the aisle. Lily smiled as she sat down next to James, trying to project an air of nonchalance she did not feel.

The house lights faded as everyone settled into their seats. James was still eyeing Lily suspiciously. "Seriously, what are you playing at?"

Nervous energy made Lily's cheeks flush, but she just smirked and put a finger to her lips. "Shh, curtain's going up."

"Right," James said, still side-eying her. He folded his arms across his chest and focused his attention on the stage, where several dancers dressed as angels performed what appeared to be some sort of welcome dance.

They watched the ballet in silence for a few moments, but James was fidgeting. Lily took a deep breath. "Okay," she whispered. "We're in the Land of the Sweets now."

James' head snapped towards her. "What?"

" _The Land of the Sweets_ ," Lily repeated softly. "Keep your voice down. That's the Sugar Plum Fairy, she's like the queen there. And you see Clara and the Prince have just arrived."

With an awestruck look on his face, James nodded slowly. Lily gave him a half smile, then put one finger on his chin and gently turned his face back toward the stage. "Pay attention," she whispered. James' lips split into a huge grin.

And for the better part of the next hour, Lily quietly narrated _The Nutcracker_ to James.

When the show ended, the Hogwarts students applauded wildly as the dancers came out for their curtain call. Remus and Peter were the most restrained, but Lily and Sirius whooped like they were at a Quidditch match, and Marlene let out a piercing whistle of approval. Even James cheered when the Sugar Plum Fairy came out for her final curtsy. Then the teenagers exited into the cold night, Sirius humming to himself and spinning in circles while Remus watched him fondly.

Once outside, James pulled Lily to the side. "All right, I'll bite," he said, cocking his head in curiosity, "Why'd you do it?"

Lily shrugged. "I love _The Nutcracker_ , I have ever since I was a little girl. And I just figure …" she hesitated, and looked up at James with wide green eyes. "You said you came because of me. The least I can do is try to help you enjoy the experience."

There was so much joy, wonder, and affection radiating from James' expression that Lily felt her cheeks get hot. "Well, thanks, Evans," he said, grinning. "You did."

"Good." Lily nodded, a smile creeping across her face.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, looking at each other, each wanting to say more but neither sure exactly what that more was, or how to say it. Marlene saved them the trouble.

"Lily, look, I've hailed us a taxi! It's brilliant, like a Muggle version of the Knight Bus, eh? Just wave your hand and apparently they'll take you anywhere! Come on!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Lily laughed at her friend's excitement. She turned back to James and smiled shyly. "Well, I suppose that's my cue. Good seeing you, Potter." She hesitated for a moment, then hurried off to join Marlene, shouting goodbyes to Remus, Sirius, and Peter as she went.

James was internally berating himself for missing the opportunity to hug her, at least, when Sirius came over and threw an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Bloody brilliant, wasn't it?" he asked. "That lass there, towards the end? I imagine she can't feel her toes at all anymore, but Merlin, it was beautiful! I'd watch the whole thing again right now!"

"You're welcome to it, but count me out," Peter said, shaking his head. "Honestly, it's a mite boring, isn't it?"

"Too right," Remus agreed. "This might sound strange, coming from me, but I think I've had enough Muggle culture for a good long time."

"I dunno," James said absently, watching the taxi carrying Lily and Marlene drive away, "I might rather like the ballet."

"Perfect!" Sirius cried, smacking his gloved hands together loudly. "You can be my date next time! Moony, you're off the hook." He grinned charmingly.

Remus scowled, and James rolled his eyes and sighed. "I didn't mean—" Remus started to say.

"That's not—" James began at the same time.

It was Peter who cut them off. "Sirius, mate," he said, reaching up to clap a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "I think you've missed the point entirely."

"What? What point?" Sirius looked around, bewildered. "There was a point, beyond our shared love of classical dancing?"

James and Peter glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I'll explain it to you later, Pads. Come on, let's get home."


End file.
